Juntos
by Clau Calcetin
Summary: Se suponía que era un día como todos, en un pueblo cualquiera, perdidos como siempre... hasta que Rudy aparece, El T.R. se entromete ¿Y qué plan tienen ahora? ...Y bueno, Ash y Misty...
1. se está realizando un evento

Ash, Misty, Brock caminaban por un pueblo, mientras el sol bajaba lentamente… Iban con dirección hacia la ciudad más próxima, según ellos, donde Ash ganaría su siguiente medalla, y así, estaría cada vez más cerca de la Liga Johto! Pero…  


BROCK, mirando la guía pokémon, sin dejar de caminar**:** _Mmm... Esto es muy interesante…_

MISTY, mirándolo**:** _¿Qué sucede, Brock?_

BROCK**:** _Está más que claro…_

ASH**:** _¿Qué cosa?_

PIKACHU: _pika?_

BROCK**:** _Mmm… ¡Por supuesto!_

ASH Y MISTY**:** _¿¡¡Dinos, qué?!!_

BROCK**:** _¡¡No tengo idea en cuál pueblo estamos!!_ ^_^'  


Ash y Misty caen al estilo anime. 

** Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon!  
¡Ahora!**

** Yo quiero ser lo máximo,  
De todos el mejor, el mejor, el mejor…  
Vencer en toda prueba, ¡sin sentir temor!  
Mi meta es ser audaz,  
La perfección mi fin.  
Que el mundo sepa que yo soy así!**

** Quiero siempre el triunfo, triunfo.  
Quiero ser un gran campeón  
Quiero siempre el triunfo,  
Ser mejor cada ocasión  
Pokemon sí, sí**

** Quiero siempre el triunfo…  
¡pokemon!  
**

"Clau Pictures and Clau Studios presentan..... Una producción de Clau......= JUNTOS"  
(LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO)

Nuestros héroes siguieron caminando, mientras que a la tarde la fue consumiendo la noche… notaron que en aquel lugar había mucha gente circulando y la mayoría parecían ser entrenadores.  


BROCK**:** _Presiento que aquí se debe estar haciendo un evento muy importante._

MISTY**: **_Sí… hay muchos entrenadores…_

ASH**:** ¡_Pues entonces averigüemos de qué se trata para que yo pueda participar!_

Voz**:** _¡¿Misty!?_

  
Un chico de cabello castaño se acercó a Misty y, tomando a su Togepi y entregándoselo a Brock, la tomó de las manos.  


Chico**:** _¡Misty, eres tú!_

MISTY**:** _¿Rudy?_

BROCK, confundido, preguntándole a Ash**:** _¿Quién es ese chico?_

ASH, que estaba un poco sorprendido**:** _Es… es el líder del 3er gimnasio de la Liga Naranja… Rudy._

RUDY, abrazando a Misty**:** _Te eché tanto de menos_.

  
Misty estaba un poco confundida, por lo que no decía mucho.

Mientras Brock y Ash los miraban medios atónitos.  


BROCK**_:_**_ Pues parece que se encariñó mucho con Misty…_

ASH**:**_Sí, creo que a él le gustaba. De hecho le dedicó la victoria del duelo a Misty. Claro que_ **– **Tomando una pose de superioridad y orgulloso de sí mismo**– **_¡yo le gané!_

Pikachu: _pika! ^^_

BROCK**:** _¿Y tú también le dedicaste tu victoria a Misty?_

ASH, aun en su pose de ganador**:** _Claro que sí…_ **-**luego de un momento y de captar lo que había dicho**-** _Digo… digo ¡claro que no!_ **–**Dijo sonrojado.

RUDY**:** _Misty… ¿Qué haces aquí? _**–** Dijo soltándola.

MISTY**:** _Ah, pues… jeje _^_^'_, nosotros queremos llegar a la siguiente ciudad para que Ash gane una de sus últimas medallas… aun que estamos un poco perdidos  
_

Rudy miró a Ash.  


RUDY**:**_ Así que, Ash, parece que aun sigues compitiendo en ligas._

ASH, sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo… otra vez**:** _¡Claro que sí! Ahora estoy en la liga Johto =) ¿Y tú Rudy? ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Por qué andas por estos lados?_

RUDY, mirando a Misty**_:_**_ Misty, yo no entiendo como puedes ser paciente con Ash… Yo nunca, si me acompañaras, dejaría que nos perdiéramos ^_^._

ASH, gruñendo**:** __ ¡No estamos perdidos!_

BROCK, MISTY, PIKACHU, TOGEPI**:** ¬¬

ASH**:** _Además..._ **–**tomando su pose orgullosa**-** _Tú eres un gran grosero, algo que yo NO SOY, porque no me has respondido lo que…_

RUDI, interrumpiendo a Ash a propósito**:** _Ah… Pues aquí se está realizando un evento para entrenadores de pokemon acuáticos… Y como yo soy un gran maestro, vengo a combatir en las batallas… que es de lo que se trata el acontecimiento._

VOZ**: **_Misty!!!!!!!!!!!!_  


Los chicos miraron hacia atrás. Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño también y parecida a Rudy, se acercó a Misty y la abrazó  


MISTY**:** _Mari! ¿Cómo estás?_

MARI**:** _Misty! Mi hermano y yo te hemos extrañado mucho! _**– **Dijo aun abrazándola.

MISTY: ^_^

***Y ahora vienen los comerciales... jaja***

________________________________________________________________________

Por hoy eso es todo, este capitulo fue más como una introducción, pero los siguientes son mejores, ya verán..... ^_^ 

Historia por Clau  
Octubre del 2002


	2. Se llevan a los pokemon's

***Y esta sería la vuelta de los comerciales ^_~***

MISTY**:** _Mari! ¿Cómo estás?_

MARI**:** _Misty! Mi hermano y yo te hemos extrañado mucho!_ – Dijo aun abrazándola.

MISTY**:**_ ^_^_

BROCK, a Ash**:** _¿Y ella...?_

ASH**:** _es la hermanita pequeña de Rudy…_**-**Le contestó en el mismo susurro de Brock, pero luego subió la voz para dirigirse a Rudy con una voz ruda**:** _Así que vienes a un evento de entrenadores… ¿y dónde está para inscribirme?..**.**_**-**Dijo con voz de niño inocente.  
  
Los demás se cayeron al estilo anime.  
  
MISTY**:** _Sí… a mí también me gustaría inscribirme si es un eventos de entrenadores de pokemon's acuáticos _^_^

TOGEPI, en sus brazos**:** _Togeprrrrrriiiiiiiiii……..!!!!!!_

RUDY, a Misty, sin hacer caso de Ash**:** _Yo te llevaré al lugar de inscripción, vamos…_** -**Dijo, y su hermana, Misty y los otros tres (Ash, Pikachu y Brock), lo seguían.  
  
Caminaron por la calle, hacia las afueras de la ciudad, internándose en un ligero bosque.  
El calor se hizo fuerte, y la oscuridad se iba marcando poco a poco.  
  
ASH, acalorado, a Rudy**:** _Oye… ¿A dónde vamos?_

RUDY**:** _El lugar donde se hará el evento queda en este bosque, cerca de un gran lago…_

BROCK**:** _eso es razonable… si es un evento de pokemon's acuáticos, lo harán cerca del agua…  
  
_ Caminan por entre los árboles hasta encontrar una gran casa amarilla, de techo naranjo… parecía un gimnasio… Detrás de este estaba un gran y transparente lago… congelado.  


MISTY, asombrada**:** El _lago está… está… congelado_.

RUDY**:** _Esto es extraño… ¿Cómo se hará el evento entonces?_

ASH, con cara burlona**:** _Parece que Rudy también se ha perdido… jajajaja._

MARY**:** _No es cierto… ¿hermano?_

RUDY, mirando al lugar enfadado**:** _¡No! Aquí es, vamos a preguntar.  
  
_ Se acercaron a la casa y entraron al lugar.   
Había un montón de gente ahí alegando, y unas oficiales Jenny intentando hablarle a la multitud…   
  
BROCK, suspirando**:** _Ah… estoy en un sueño!_ **–**Dijo, "volando" hacia una de las oficiales.

MISTY, agarrándole de la oreja**: **_¡No es hora para tus tonterías, soñador!_

BROCK**:** Ay_, no! De la orejita, no…  
  
_ Se acercaron a la recepción, donde estaba una enfermera Joy con cara preocupada.  
  
JOY**:** _Hola chicos ¿Vienen a preguntar sobre el evento?_

BROCK**:** _¡Esa no es una cara adecuada para una preciosura como tú! Estoy seguro que con un beso… ¡ay!  
  
_ Misty le había agarrado de la oreja otra vez.  
  
MISTY**:** ¬¬ _Eres todo un caso…_

RUDY, a la enfermera**:** Díganos_, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué el lago está congelado?_

JOY**:** _Pues… no lo sé… desde hace un tiempo se han estado congelando los lagos… y esta mañana amaneció este así…_

ASH**:** _¿Con este calor insoportable?_

JOY**:** _Eso nos extraña mucho…_

_Y es una desgracia también, ya que el evento era de Pokemon's de agua y no de hielo. Pero algunos entrenadores no entienden eso, y aun así hacen pelear a sus pokemon's en hielo… hemos tenido muchos accidentes por eso… Y me preocupa, porque ya no quiero ver a más pokemon's heridos…  
  
_Otra Joy salió por una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador alterada.  
  
JOY**: **_¿Qué te sucede?_

"JOY-2"**:** _¡¡Todos los pokemon's…!!_

JOY**: **_¿Qué pasa?_

"JOY-2"**:**_¡¡Los robaron!!_

TODOS**:** _¿Qué?  
  
_ Entraron por la puerta todos (las Joy's, Rudy, Mary, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, etc), menos Brock que se había puesto a hablar con una chica de las que estaban alegando… Bueno, entraron a la sala donde se suponía que se recuperaban los pokemon's, y encontraron un gran hoyo en el techo. Desde ahí se podía ver el globo del equipo Rocket volando.  
  
ASH**:** _¡El equipo Rocket!  
  
_ Corrieron hacia fuera…  
  
ASH, corriendo a la salida**:** _Vamos, Brock, el equipo Rocket hizo una de las suyas!_

BROCK**:** _No puede ser…_ **-**Mirando a la chica **–**_me das tu numero?_

MISTY, pasando junto a él y jalándole la oreja**:** _vamos…!  
  
_ Salieron.  
  
ASH**: **_¡¡Equipo Rocket!!  
  
_ En el globo:  
  
JESSIE**:** _¡Pero si es el bobo!_

ASH**:** _¡Vuelvan aquí!_

JESSIE**:** _No gracias… esta vez no nos interesas… Esperen… _**-**Dijo mirando a Rudy**-** _¿Ese no es el líder de uno de los gimnasios de las islas Naranjas?_

JAMES**:** _Pues a mí me parece… Él debe tener muchos pokemon's de agua…_

MEOWTH**:** _¡¡A él!! _**–**Dijo apretando un botón de un control remoto que tenía en sus manos. 

ASH**: **_¿Pero qué hacen?  
  
_ La parte inferior del globo se abrió, dejando salir una especie de jaula que cayó justo sobre Rudy. Meowth volvió a apretar un botón y la jaula desapareció.  
  
MARY**: **_¡¿Hermano?!_

JOY'S**:** _¿Cómo hicieron eso?_

JESSIE**:** _Si no los transportáramos al cuartel principal… ahora tendríamos mucho pesos con todos los pokemon's que hemos robado, juajajajaja!!!!  
  
_Meowth le rasguñó la cara.  
  
MEOWTH**:** _¡No le cuentes nuestros planes!_

JAMES**:** _Pero no te enojes, chiquitín…_

ASH**:**_ Pikachu… ve!  
  
_ Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash hacia el globo y se preparó para un impac-trueno.

  
JESSIE, negando con el dedo**:** _Ah, ah… dale Meowth._

  
Meowth volvió a apretar los botones, la jaula atrapó a Pikachu y luego despareció.

  
EQUIPO ROCKET, alejándose**:**_ ¡Adiós bobos!  
  
_ En la tierra.  
  
JOY'S**:** _Oh, no! ¡Se llevan a los pokemon's!_

Ash**:** _¡Oigan! ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ CON PIKACHU! ¡Deben decirnos donde llevaron esas cosas a los pokemon's!_ **–**Llorando a lo anime**-**_¿tenían que causar problemas con este calor?_

Brock, llorando también**:** _Y justo cuando conquistaba a una chica linda…_

Misty ¬¬**: **_ Tú encuentras a todas lindas, así que no exageres…_

ASH**: **_ ¡Regresen!_

MARY, llorando**:** _¡Ruuudy!_

JAMES Y JESSIE, desde el globo**:** _No se preocupen, que sus pokemon's y su amigo ese, estarán en un lugar bien frío, que nunca encontraran sobre la tierra…_

  
Meowth arañó sus caras

  
MEOWTH**:** ¡¡_No digan nuestros planes, idiotas!!_

EQUIPO ROCKET**:** _¡Adiós, bobos!_

  
El globo se estaba alejando entre los árboles…

  
ASH**: **_¡Tenemos que seguirlos, vamos!_

_ BROCK, dirigiéndose a las Joy's: No se preocupen preciosas, recuperaremos a los pokemon's._

***Y ahí vendrían comerciales de nuevo***

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Este capítulo me resultó más largo, jejeje ^_^ Y sé que igual es medio mula, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo... oki?  
Espero no haberlos aburrido...

Gracias por los review's: **Sarah Kerrigan**,** Lorena**,** Psyduck054 **y **Hikari Takaishi**, que a pesar de que había escrito poco, aun así leyeron ^_^

Bye, y gracias a todos!

El próximo capitulo saldrá pronto, no se preocupen...


	3. Lago congelado

Está bien... he modificado este capítulo un poco ^_^ Para que concuerde, jajaja  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ya saben, no?**

Corrieron mirando y siguiendo el globo en el cielo, que se mezclaba entre las copas de lo árboles y las nubes…Y a veces desaparecía un poco en al oscuridad que la noche iba haciendo… y el calor no cesaba... De repente el bosque se hizo más espeso y ya no pudieron ver a través de las hojas de los árboles, por lo que no pudieron seguir viendo al globo.  
  
MISTY, deteniéndose con los demás**:** _¡oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¡Los perdimos!_

MARY, llorando abrazada a Misty**:** _¡Ya nunca volveré a ver a mi hermano!  
  
_Ash contemplaba la escena…  
  
BROCK**:** _Chicos, el Equipo Rocket a estado volando en la misma dirección todo el tiempo, solo debemos seguir derecho…  
  
_Y así lo hicieron, muertos de hambre y cansancio, continuaron caminando derecho, atravesando matorrales espinosos, líos de ramas, etc.…

***

Al correr las hojas grandes de las plantas, vieron un enorme lago que caía en cascada… que estaba totalmente congelado. Y al centro del lago, había una isla llena de árboles nevados.

MISTY: _Esto está... completamente congelado también..._

BROCK -`_´- :_M... algo me huele mal aquí... Y estoy seguro que todo es culpa del Equipo Rocket..._

ASH**:** _¿Qué hacemos, Brock?_

BROCK**:** _Pues continuemos derecho hasta ver algo sospechoso… tendremos que cruzar sobre el hielo y parar en aquella isla_… 

MISTY**:** _¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Ustedes están locos!! ¡¡Yo no voy a cruzar eso!! ¡¿Qué tal si el hielo se rompe… o si nos resbalamos y caemos y nos deslizamos hasta quién sabe donde?!_ **–**Mary la miró triste, Misty la miró y pensó en Rudy**-** _ O sea… me- me importa Rudy…  
  
_ Ash miró a Misty bruscamente.  
  
MISTY**:**_ Claro que sí…-_ continuó- _…pero olvídenlo yo no voy a…_

ASH**:** _Ay, Misty eres una alharaca... _-Le dijo de muy mala gana.

MISTY**:** _y a ti, qué te pasa?_

ASH**:** _A mí no me pasa nada, pero..._

BROCK, alejándolos a uno del otro**: **_Chicos, no es momento de pelear..._  
  
Se callaron, y miraron a Mary, que estaba al borde del lago mirando hacia la isla...  
  
BROCK, tomando a Mary en brazos**: **_Ven, yo te llevo hacia allá para que no corras peligro_ -Y así, estos dos comenzaron a cruzar el lago congelado.   
  
ASH suspiró...  
Se acercó a Misty y se puso de espaldas frente a ella, con la gorra tapándole los ojos**  
  
**ASH**:** _Vamos_…

MISTY**:** _¿m?_

ASH**:** _te cargaré hasta el otro lado…_

MISTY, sonrojada levemente**:** _ah… esta- está bien…  
  
_ Comenzaron a cruzar el lago lentamente, Brock llevaba a Mari, y se resbalaron muchas veces… pero Ash tuvo cuidado de no hacerlo.   
  
Cuando pasaron cerca de la cascada, el patinar le fue inevitable a Ash y cayó con Misty aun abrazada a él…  
  
BROCK/ MARI**:**_ ¡¡Chicos…!!_ **–**Gritaron mientras los veían deslizarse hacia el final de la montaña de agua congelada.  
  
Ash cayó en el fondo y quebró dolorosamente el hielo con el peso de la caída, hundiéndose bajo el agua helada, y dejando un hueco donde Misty también cayó al agua.   
  
BROCK/MARI**:**_ ¡¿Chicos, están bien?!_

Bajo el agua Ash y Misty intentaban recomponer su orientación para saber dónde estaba la superficie ya que veían blanco por doquier y con el frío que sentía les costaba moverse... pero hacía tanto calor afuera... era extraño. Se encontraron (aun bajo el agua) y se tomaron de las manos. Trataron de nadar juntos hacia la superficie, pero una extraña corriente los arrastró bajo el hielo hacia un túnel (bajo el agua)… Y cuando salieron de él (del túnel, aun bajo el agua) y pudieron nadar hacia  fuera del agua, vieron que se encontraban en una caverna de puro hielo. Una caverna inmensa. Había un risco gigantesco (de hielo) por el que pasaba un puente, un poco fino (de hielo)NDA:¿se entiende?  
  
MISTY, asomando la cabeza sobre el agua, intentando mantenerse sobre el agua**:** _¿Ashhhh, estás biien? _-preguntó tiritona por el frío

ASH, saliendo a su lado y tosiendo, dejando salir vapor caliente por su boca**:** _Ssí… ¿y tú?_

MISTY, nadando hacia una orilla**:** _Ten-nemos que... salir de esta agua fría o n-nos puede dar pulmonía._

ASH**:** _Sí.  
  
_Al intentar salir del agua, se apoyaron en el hielo, resbalaron y cayeron de nuevo al agua.  
  
ASH, extrañado**: **_¿Sen-ntiste eso?_

MISTY: _Fuera del a-agua, l-la temperatura e-estaba norm-mal._

ASH, serio**:** _Es-sto es muy extraño... _- Luego miró la orilla blanca - _El hi-ielo se está derr-rritiendo, si no salimos pronto de aquí quedaremos sepultados bajo to-todo esto cuando se termine de des -_Un poco de agua entró en su boca, intentó mantenerse - _deshacer!_

MISTY**:** _Ash…_ **-**tosió y estornudó. Se hundió también un poco por el cansancio de tratar de estar fuera del agua **-** _¿recuerdas las palabras del equipo-equipo Rocket? : "No-no se preocupen, que su-u amigo estará en-n un lugar bien frío, que nun-nunca encontrarán sobre la ti-tierra"_ _Debe ser aquí… aquí-aquí deben estar l-los pokemon's…Pikachu… y Ru-rudy…  
_ASH, mirándola, con una expresión extraña en el rostro**:** _Primero tenemos que salir del agua… ¡¡Bayleef v-ve!! _**– **El pokemon salió de la pokebola al hielo, dando un grito alegre, pero casi resbalando**-** _ Bayleef-f, usa una de tus l-lianas l-látigo para sacarnos del agua…  
  
_Y así lo hizo el pokemon. La temperatura normal del exterior en realidad parecía como si una ola de fuerte calor los envolviera. Ash sacó a Cyndaquil para que los secara...  
Al rato...  
  
MISTY**:** _¡¿Rudy?!_ **–**Gritó, recibiendo eco…  
  
Se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado del precipicio. Se escuchó bajito y no se entendía muy bien por el eco, pero captaron que era la voz de Rudy respondiendo a la de la chica con un "Misty?"…

Se acercaron al precipicio donde el puente de hielo, fino, lo atravesaba, desde donde ellos estaban…  
  
MISTY, esperanzada**:** _¿Rudy? **–**_Dijo de nuevo, e intentó dar un paso… pero como el hielo se estaba derritiendo, resbaló y cayó al piso, patinando hacia el risco. Pero Ash la alcanzó a tomar.  
  
ASH**:** _No podremos cruzar así.  
  
_Esta lo miró con cara llorosa y preocupada.  
  
RUDY**: **_¿misty? _**–** Le respondió otra vez el chico desde el otro lado del puente congelado, y esta vez si se entendió...

MISTY**:** _solo quiero ayudar a Rudy… _

ASH**: **_Bueno… así… así nunca podremos_…_ Ven…_**-** Dijo **–**_Bayleef, usa uno de tus látigos sepa para llevarnos hasta el otro lado, y el otro para sujetarte tú, para que no vayas a caer…  
  
_ Bayleef rodeó una raíz de árbol que se asomaba por ahí con uno de sus "látigos sepa" y con el otro rodeó a Ash quién ayudó a Misty a pararse y la sujetó contra él.  
  
ASH**:** _Bien… **-**_ Dijo con la cabeza baja y algo triste- _ Vamos…_

_ ____________________________________________________________________________________

Oki, este está bien largo, jejejeje ^_^ 

Gracias **Sumi Lys**, ^_^ jajaja..., ** Sarah Kerrigan**, supongo que sí... fue un milagro navideño que me dio inspiración ^_^ ¡Yo también estoy muy contenta! Espero que este capitulo te guste... ^_^, **Sumi Kai**, no te preocupes... sé que me demoré mucho, pero tengo muchas ideas para este fic, y lo que me toma tiempo es desarrollarlas, jejeje ^_^ y gracias por tu review... 

Y no queda de más decirles, ¡Feliz Navidad! y Próspero Año Nuevo! ^_^ (sí sé, tengo pegada esa carita...)

Ojalá, que los demás sigan el fic aún.... =(


End file.
